


dream one shots

by dreamiedreamielee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, I love dream, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Short Stories, dream one shots, enjoy my rambles, hurt comfort, soft, unedited oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiedreamielee/pseuds/dreamiedreamielee
Summary: dream one shots!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 22





	1. chenji- dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~ leave any stories you’d like to see + ideas ! 
> 
> just a drabble to start us off 🥺

The rain always had a melodic sound as it hit the windows. A melody that Jisung's body knew well, one that's used to following the sound with Chenle's body pressed up to his. 

He liked these nights the most. Maybe that's because it was always after a night of kisses and dancing that made Jisung fall in love a bit more. Well, he fell deeper in love everyday but there was something in the way chenle would look at him, smile at him, say his name these nights. It made jisung crazy. 

And now when he had chenle underneath him, staring up at him with such love, did he realize he'd fallen in deep. Too deep, that one little touch of his fingers on Jisung's back or neck pulling him towards him was like an electric shock. 

He's so helplessly in love and he wouldn't want it any other way. 

These nights generally went like this; laughter, hushed confessions, slow dancing. Hands on skin, chest to chest, moving to the music. It's perfect like this. And when the song ends, a brief pause before the next one shuffles on the playlist jisung looks down to the boy he loves so very much, to already find him looking back. They share a slow kiss, one filled with every 'I love you' they can muster.  
It's perfect like this too. 

The next song comes on but they're too consumed with pulling each other impossibly closer. And when they break apart Jisung can't fight the smile that spreads on his face. Cant fight the urge to kiss Chenle until he's breathless. And he doesn't. 

He'll never get tired of kissing chenle, the way his arms reach up to circle his neck and pull helplessly at his hair. The way he feels Chenle's emotions through his lips. 

And He thanks his lucky stars to have chenle in his arms. 

They dance all night, getting lost in each other.  
The sound of the song gets drowned out but the noise of the rain dancing along the street is ever prominent. 

It's always rainy days that Jisung finds are the warmest. Filled with warm smiles, warm kisses and Chenle. After all rainy days are the ones he finds himself dancing with the love of his life. Maybe it's a ritual now or maybe it's all a coincidence but Jisung will always love dancing in the rain.


	2. jaemsung- cant sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemsung r soft!

Jisung couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried. Really- he tried everything from counting sheep (he got to 283 before he gave up) and that trick where you keep your eyes open as long as possible, and they eventually get heavy lulling your body to the blissful land of sleep. Usually one of these things works for him. 

Unfortunately it does not seem like any were going to today. He has been staring up at the underside of his bunk bed for what seems like forever and he doesn't even want to know what time it could possibly be. He's brain just won't shut up. It keeps spinning and spinning going over all his past mistakes and bigger things that he is desperately trying to not think about. 

Deciding he doesn't want to be alone anymore he pushed himself up with his arms and feels his feet hit the cold floor. He picks himself up, trudging towards the door of his jaemin hyungs room, hoping he'll be there. Either awake and provide some entertainment or company, Or maybe asleep so he can cuddle with him, he doesn't know which he would prefer. 

Jisung stops in front of his door, pushing it open slowly hoping to avoid the usual creaking sound it gives off. Successful in doing so he slips into the room quietly before shutting the door again behind him. He can't fight the smile that creeps on his face when he sees his jaemin-hyung's figure all cuddled up under the blankets. He looks so warm and familiar. 

Jisung wastes no time in crossing the room, making his way into the others cozy looking bed. He drapes himself over the older, almost immediately feeling at ease when the older moves over to give him more room. 

"Why are you awake? It's late jisungie." 

"I know. Couldn't sleep" jisung whispers back 

"mhm. Come here you big baby." And sleep is basically radiating off jaemin as he is speaking. It's cute jisung thinks.

It's warm under the covers, and even more so when jisung snuggles up to jaemin. It's quiet save for their breathing, a steady rise and fall. 

"Do you need to talk about anything? Or just can't sleep?" Jaemin asks gently. 

" I'm thinking about the graduation system again." Jisung shocks himself when the words spill from his mouth. He had been doing so well in keeping it as far outta his mind as he could. Well apparently not that well.

There's a gentle rub on his shoulder, silent encouragement from Jaemin to continue if he wants. 

"It's just... I don't want to be left behind. Dream won't be the same without all 7 of us. It's hard enough without mark- hyung, I just.. it's unfair... I don't want to lose you all." Theres a tightness in his throat and a prickling of tears behind his eyes and his chest keeps tightening. He wants to cry. So he does. His tears slip down his cheek leaving tear tracks in their wake, but jaemin is quick to wipe them away. 

"hey..hey it's okay jisungie. You won't lose us. I'm right here, we're all right here. Even Mark-hyung, He is still in the group chat...you can't get rid of us that easily yknow?" 

The room is filled with small hiccups before jaemin speaks again,

"It's scary, and it is unfair, of course it is... but we have so much time ahead of us. We can fill that time with irreplaceable memories together. We're nct dream, nothing will change that. We're family."

It's not that jisung doesn't know this in some deep part of his brain, he knows logically they have more time. But he can't help but fear the future. He doesn't want to be left behind. 

And as if he can read his mind Jaemin quietly speaks, his breath fanning against the top of his head.

"I love you jisungie. So much. We aren't leaving you behind." 

Jisung's vision is soft around the edges from his tears as he snuggles further into jaemin's body. 

"mhm yeah. Thank you hyung. I love you too."

"Try to get some rest hm? We can talk more in the morning if you need okay? But please get some sleep." Maybe it's the warmth of his hyung, his sleepy voice as he gets pulled ever closer to his body or the exhaustion from his crying that is slowly lulling him to sleep.   
Who knows.   
But he should really get some sleep...

He can worry about the future tomorrow. 

—————  
hii! heres a jaemsung drabble! Hehe


	3. nomin - Christmas cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nomin being soft bfs and baking cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short & sweet Christmasy (sh I know it’s Jan 27th) drabble hope u enjoy!

"jeno I swear to god, if you throw that at me I'm dumping your ass." There's no real heat the jaemin's threat but jeno lowers his hand full of flour nonetheless. Offering a sheepish smile and a cheek kiss as an apology, to which jaemin accepts. 

The kitchen is already a mess, much to Jaemin's dismay. They're trying to bake Christmas cookies. Not a taxing task if you ask most people, however when you're stupid in love and can't take anything seriously, baking together may prove to be somewhat more difficult. 

It starts out okay. All the baking supplies lined up on the counter, recipe taped up on the cupboard, festive music playing through the speaker. But that's about as far as okay goes. 

Halfway through the recipe and there's already been a flour fight, the kitchen is now a disaster, and the speaker died. 

But they plan to make the most of their baking day.

"you started it." Its a barley audible mumble from jeno that ignites a round of giggles. 

"We should make this an annual event. That could be fun don't you think jeno?"

"The baking or the flour fight?" 

The only answer is Jaemin glaring at jeno. 

It's a quaint scene honestly, Jaemin mixing the batter in a round bowl and jeno at the sink washing a few of the various dishes that were used. 

It's domestic and Jaemin can't fight the butterflies that fill his tummy when jeno hugs him from behind. His warm body pressed gently, lovingly against his, followed by jeno's arms come to wrap around Jaemin's middle.

The sway together to some imaginary music, hoping it's the same song filling their heads. The keep swaying until Jaemin is done mixing and once he is jeno spins him slowly to face him. 

"I love you Nana." 

It's a hushed confession, one for Jaemin only, one that Jaemin has heard more than a few times. That doesn't mean he doesn't fall in love all over again when he hears it. 

"Mhm I love you so much Nono." 

Jeno leans down to capture Jaemin's lips in a quick kiss. It's soft and gentle, and Jaemin all but melts. 

There's flour all over the kitchen and all over their faces but they don't mind. Not right now anyway. Not when they're in each other's arms, they wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

"We should really finish the cookies." Jeno whispers in Jaemin's ear. 

"Really? We're having a romantic moment and all you say is we should finish the cookies?" Jaemin huffs out a sigh followed by a pout on his face. 

Jeno just laughs and pulls him closer to his chest. It's warm Jaemin thinks. 

They do eventually break the hug to finish the cookies. Which doesn't go much better than the baking, if we're being honest. All the sprinkles roll to the ground, the icing dripping onto the countertops. It's a disaster zone really. 

But they're making memories together, even if it'll take hours to clean up the kitchen, they're creating a memory. Just for the two of them. All for themselves. 

"What colour should I make the snowman's eyes? I'm thinking blue or brown." 

"Give him purple eyes, that would be pretty don't you think?" Jeno replies barely looking up from his own cookies. 

"Yeah that's true. But not nearly as pretty as you Jeno." Jaemin says it somewhat absentmindedly, already reaching for the purple sprinkles. 

Jeno flushes a soft pink. You might think he'd be used to all Jaemin's flirting by now, and he may claim he is, but the pink hue dancing across his skin begs to differ. 

Smiling to himself jeno continues on his decorating. 

They only get sidetracked a few times.  
One of them being jeno smearing frosting on jaemin's cheek and nose. Laughing loudly at jaemin's reaction before pulling him close to wipe it away and kiss him a few times. 

The other sidetrack being said kisses, and a few more after the fact, but those are always a happy sidetrack if you ask them. 

Eventually they've finished decorating and the cookies are in the oven the boys set to work on cleaning the mess they've created. 

Oddly enough It doesn't take them that long to clean the mess that was once a kitchen. In fact, they're done by the time the batch of cookies in the oven are done. 

"Wah they look really good jaem!" His eyes are sparkling as he looks to Jaemin, smiling brighter than all the stars combined and sweeter than any candy. 

"Yeah, they really do. Thank you for doing this with me." Jaemin replies, and maybe it's the way Jaemin says it oh so softly like the words that spill from his lips are worth millions, and only for jeno to hear. Or maybe it's the way he's looking at jeno, looking at him like he is the only person on the planet. Like he couldn't imagine life without him. Maybe it's a combination of them but Jeno's heart is so incredibly full. He's so deeply in love with this boy he might explode. 

He can't help but steal another kiss from this stupid lovely boy of his.   
And the kiss they share is warm and tastes even sweeter than the Christmas cookies they've spent so long baking. 

"We should really bake more often."


	4. 2chan- like rushing water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I know sungchan isn’t in dream but shh 2chan makes me soft ! Enjoy this lil drabble of sungchan simping over Haechan

He couldn't peel his eyes away no matter how hard he tried. His vision fully clouded with how Haechan was dancing, how his body looked so fluid. Almost like running water, so smooth yet powerful. The force and precision of his every movement- sungchan couldn't help but get lost in it. He knows- heck he even knew before he joined nct that Haechan was an insane dancer. As if his vocals weren't enough. 

Watching him dance was- for lack of a better word- thrilling. Watching how Haechan's body flowed like rushing water, how the lines of his body changed and shifted, how the music seemed to match Haechan-like the song and its notes were made for him. Sungchan would watch, take in how fully immersed Haechan himself was into the dance, the beat, the tempo, the song, everything. He was telling a story with his movement and his eyes. 

His eyes- they looked as if he knew that this was why he was put on this planet. Haechan knew he was meant to do this. And it was thrilling to watch him in his element. To watch someone who was made to do this, who was born to perform, bare their soul through movement right in front of you. 

So yeah sue him for not looking away or being a little unfocused at dance practice. Sungchan can't help it. 

It's even worse when they perform at music banks and shows. When he's dripping with confidence and outfits that show off his body. The makeup and jewelry adoring his skin just adds to the fact, and it makes sungchan lose his mind. Haechan looks ethereal, like he's some sort of god gracing them. From head to toe- not to mention his golden skin looks like he had been dipped in honey, it gives off a type of glow around him. A halo almost. 

He's beautiful. 

Haechan doesn't get nervous before performing. That's a known fact, one that sungchan never really quite understood- until he met him of course. Now it all makes sense. He had legitimately no reason to be. His body already having memorized and committed the dance like he'd branded it into his skin, his smooth velvet voice seems to never crack or rust, so yeah why would haechan get nervous? 

Sungchan spares one last glance in Haechan's direction before the stage lights up, before he has to drag his eyes forward and dance. He already knows Haechan is mesmerizing. He knows it. But he wasn't prepared for watching back the stage performance. 

when haechan dances on stage... it's incredible. He pulls attention from everyone watching like he's demanding it with the way his body moves. He has full control over every single joint and muscle is his body. Knows the best way to turn, to spin or move- he just knows. 

It's a little unfair sungchan thinks. Watching Haechan move and dance the way he does. It's unfair how Haechan can be both like the sun and like running water. How can he shine so brightly, putting the sun and stars to shame and still move like he's completely mailable. 

All he can say is Haechan is insane. And probably way too good for him, but he'll thank his lucky stars to have this god sent boy as his boyfriend. He really doesn't know what he did to deserve him but Haechan makes sure to remind him he loves him any chance he gets and sungchan forgets all about his worries. 

It's exhilarating, sungchan notes, to watch the way each person executes a move. All the different styles of each person filtering through the movement add so much more to the dance. But no one can hold a candle to the way haechan expresses himself through the dance. Watching him is like watching stars collide. Painfully beautiful to the point you can't look away even if you wanted to. 

Sungchan lets his eyes wander the screen, coming to lock eyes with Haechan's.   
His warm eyes so inviting, warm, kind, mischievous, turn sharp and sensual when he's performing. They feel like a summer breeze that carries a subtle current of winter or a fully in bloom rose with thorns ready to draw blood if you get too close. Sungchan doesn't mind, he has just started carrying band aids on him. 

But there's something in the way Haechan observes the world around him with his chocolate eyes. He takes in everything, capturing the images of the world. He takes them in like it's the last time he ever will. And sungchan can't help but wonder what- how exactly Haechan views the kaleidoscope of colours and images that makes up the world. He wonders what it's like to see life through his eyes. 

Would the colours look brighter? Would the world look like a watercolour of paints blending together seamlessly? Casting everything and everyone in the same halo that surrounds his body? Does he himself look as magical and magnificent as Haechan does to sungchan? 

Does he drown in everything and let it fill his lungs just to get a taste ? Does he let himself get consumed with everything around him? 

Probably not sungchan thinks. After all Haechan is both the sun and water, if anything it's the other way around. Sungchan is the one drowning in Haechan. 

Haechan makes his mind run and sungchan isn't one to put up a fight.   
Sungchan lets his mind run.   
He lets it run and run. 

Sungchan thinks he could get lost in Haechan forever. So that's exactly what he plans to do. 

———————-  
kinda messy but hope u enjoyed! I’m working on a bigger piece that I’m rly excited for! Wahoo!


	5. Markhyuck- digital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Covid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw? corona virus ! 
> 
> Hiya! Hope you are doing well and staying safe 💚

the world stopped turning on January 1st 2020. A new virus shutting everything down and bringing the world to its knees. There was a lot to adjust to but the screens- the lack of people present was the hardest. Not being able to see the people who mean most to you -save for through the screen. It was heartbreaking and some people couldn't cope. Donghyuck included. 

A digital life was hard enough let alone digital love. 

Love through the screen is a challenge, is what donghyuck has come to know. It was okay for the first few months. FaceTime and Skype allowing for cute online dates and movies together. But as the months dragged on not being able to see or hold your soulmate began to burn. To rip open his chest, pulling out his heart- raw and bloody.   
The online dates slowly happening less and less, no ones fault really- just life gets in the way he supposes. And then they just stopped all together. It was hard to even find energy to text each other. And that broke a piece of both Mark and donghyuck's already fragile hearts. 

But It was fine, they're okay. Mark and donghyuck will be okay. They're soulmates, they have to be okay. 

And they were. Or they will be. 

But donghyuck... not so much. 

I mean you cant blame him. A global pandemic forcing you to be socially isolated for almost a full year does damage to a person. 

He fought as hard as he could against the darkness. He really did. But it's hard to keep yourself afloat with nothing to hold as a lifeline. It was always mark. Mark was the one who could always save him from drowning, keeping his head above water. 

It seemingly came out of nowhere. Creeping up on him, just to pull him under. You see, for donghyuck the sadness comes in waves, sucking the air out of his lungs and leaving behind a lump in his throat. Knocking him down blindly. But usually there's a surface. The top of the water to break through, and awaiting him is a breath of fresh air to fill his now empty lungs. But this, this was an ocean and donghyuck couldn't swim. Each wave coming back stronger to knock him down. Drowning him. You see, sadness comes in waves but depression felt like an ocean. Unrelenting in way the tides push and pull your body under. 

And that water that was now invading donghyuck had began to seep into his bones.

And on top of it all he missed Mark. oh god, he missed Mark so much. So much it felt like he couldn't breathe. Like he was missing a part of himself, and he didn't know how to fill it. He didn't know when he was going to get to see him again. It hurts. 

Donghyuck is lying in bed when his mind begins to spin, thinking about all the little things he loves about Mark.

From the mole on his cheek, his bright round eyes, the way his own name falls from his lips, the way Mark somehow manages to pull donghyuck out of the water, the way that Mark loves him. He misses it all. 

He's reaching for his phone before his brain can even catch up. Pulling open marks contact and calling without a second thought. He needs to at least hear his voice. 

It rings twice before connecting. Mark's voice cutting through the haze of his brain, warm and lovely 

"Hi baby." 

And oh donghyuck all but melts. 

"Hi. I missed you, Mark."

"I miss you too. Is everything okay?" 

The concern and love dripping from Mark's voice makes donghyuck feel on top of the world 

"It's fine now, just wanted to hear you."

He's crying, he knows it and Mark does too. Can hear it in the way he voice wobbles, breathing uneven and voice taut with repressed tears.

It's quiet, warm and cozy quiet. Mark is moving, shuffling around which makes donghyuck curious. 

It's not until he hears the gentle strumming of marks guitar and his humming just above a whisper that he figures it out. He's singing their song. The song they wrote together. Their young hearts open, that lay bare to each other with each word and chord scribbled down.

He fights back the worlds most lovesick smile.   
Opting to close his eyes and listen to his lover. 

He joins in for the last chorus, humming the melody gently. donghyuck will never be able to wrap his head around how Mark is able to read him like an open book. Like he's committed every chapter to memory, knowing exactly what to do or say when donghyuck needs it most. 

Exhaustion catching up faster than donghyuck was expecting, but he falls asleep to Mark playing and he hasn't felt this good in weeks so he won't beat himself up over it. 

His breathing eventually evens out, small snores making Mark's heart swell on the other side of the screen. 

"We'll get through this donghyuck. And so will you. You're the strongest person I know. I love you, sleep well." Mark knows he's talking to himself at this point, but he doesn't mind. 

When donghyuck blinks awake, sun blinding him a bit unkindly, he smiles. Mark hadn't hung up last night. 

And oh donghyuck is absolutely smitten with this boy. 

"Morning baby." Donghyucks voice is still laced with sleep and he isn't sure if Mark is even up, but he's smiled more than this past week and he just has to tell Mark his absolutely adores him.   
"Mhm... g'morning." Rough and grumbly, presumably just woken up Mark Lee's voice comes through the speakers. 

"Thank you. I love you so much." It came out more quiet than donghyuck was aiming for but Mark heard it nonetheless. 

"I love you too baby. We'll get through this. And I'll see you soon yeah?" 

"Yeah. Yeah you will."

And maybe it was just the Mark Lee effect but donghyuck felt like he could breathe. Saw the shine of surface, the eye of the storm. He can see the break in the storm, the calm of the waves. And he can feel like gentle air fill his lungs. Filling them with memories and hope and, well Mark. 

Mark will always be there to pull him from the water and he knows he'd do the same a thousand times over. Because really isn't that all a part of loving someone?


End file.
